


LoveGame

by WitheringFeniks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Azura - Freeform, Claiming Bites, Digital Art, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Gen, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader is a Sans, Smut, Tentacles, hinted onsided dream/reader, image of reader in notes, implied female but not pronouns used, it could be seen as it being there or as simply platonic, monster reader, nightmare and reader have history, other sans makes an appearance but their not overly important, reader has a nickname, the sketch belongs to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: Nightmare wanted you one way or another—you could only run from him for so long.But that didn’t mean you weren’t going to try!Now all you had to do was avoid him……Easier said than done.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale), dreamtale nightmare sans/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	LoveGame

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162867732@N02/50218889068/in/dateposted/)   
> 

* * *

**LoveGame**

.

.

.

.

.

You dove through the portal, closing it behind you as you sweat nervously. _Phew, that was close_.

Taking a moment to catch your breath after spending the last half hour running around in circled to lose Nightmare, you were exhausted. At least he had not gotten his minions in on the hunt this time—you had really feared when he did.

(They were pretty chill otherwise.)

Shaking your head, ecto-hair bouncing as you did, knowing you were safe for now—back in your home dimension—and set off for your cottage. You lived far away from any civilization and liked it that way—even if you did crave company, you could just shortcut there.

Nightmare was a long term…friend? Acquaintance? Enemy?

Honestly, after so long of knowing the negativity Sans, you still couldn’t put a label on what you were, even before his transformation.

Putting a tag on your and Dream’s bond was easy—friendship.

But it had always been a bit different between Nightmare and yourself—you had liked the strange bond between you during your early years of knowing one another. You had been close and had shared a lot…

…so, his descent hadn’t been all that much of a surprise when Dream had come to you for help on what to do. You didn’t know what to do, was what you had told Dream, but really you felt Nightmare was the only one to chose what he wanted. This was his choice, and he’d chosen to give in.

You hadn’t seen him for a long time after that.

But one day, you’d been touring the Multiverse with Ink when Nightmare and his band of misfits had appeared.

You’d seen the way his eyelight had locked onto your form, had felt the shiver crawl up your spine at his gaze and yet—even now, you still felt that warm buzz inside at the sight of him.

You could admit it wasn’t healthy to still feel something for a Monster who was hell-bent on making you his no matter the consequences.

Your only solace was he didn’t know your home dimension—you’d always been secretive about it.

You thought back to your bother who you loved dearly. Your Papyrus was so very dear to you, but you didn’t mourn your decision to isolate yourself from the world.

You met up on the occasion, but they were far and few between.

He accepted your need for isolation after everything you had both been through—compared to other timelines and AUs, you were older than you appeared. _Far older_. Skeleton Monsters didn’t age the same as normal Monsters—being a Boss Monster meant long lives even as a normal one, but you were a _Skeleton_ , you could theoretically live forever.

You’d been created early into your species imprisonment, your Creator had been mourning the loss of his other half and so you were the result of a need for companionship. Your unique situation gave you experience and knowledge.

Your magic had only ever increased over the years, leaving you with more and more power to explore the world and eventually the Multiverse.

Papyrus on the other hand wasn’t as powerful, but he was definitely more aware of his surrounding than his other counterparts.

You gave a hum at the tangent your thoughts had gone into.

Slipping into your home, you were greeted by your two cats, (name) and (name). You grinned and gave them fusses. They had been infused with your magic years ago, and so their lives had been extended by three times already. You were curious how long exactly they would live. You hoped a long time; you loved them dearly.

As you settled into your home, you wondered if you should camp out with Dream for a while. Nightmare hated going near his brother, even if it meant he could get closer to you. You used that to your advantage a lot when he was beginning to wear you out.

Wearing you out enough to catch you off guard always seemed to be his goal, but it never worked in his favour, you would just hop through a portal and spent a few days with the Sans of Positivity.

It pissed Nightmare off enough that you would feel his negativity dimensions away.

It would get Ink giggling and Dream would purse his teeth sympathetically.

You wondered if asking Error to try and distract him for a few days would let you relax…

…then again, Error would either agree or laugh at your expense. It was fifty-fifty with him. Damn.

(You loved the guy anyway. You enjoyed your chocolate seshes together. The guy was actually pretty chill when not pissed off at the world—AUs?—Dimensions…? What would the correct term be for him? Multiverse???)

You stifle a giggle at the thought. _Honestly_.

.

.

.

Dust snorted with laughter as you huffed for breath, hands on your knees. _Dear stars!_

You gave him a deadpan and Cross just muffled his laughter.

“you know, one of these days, he’s actually gonna get you, right?” Dust crossed his arms with a pointed look.

“not if i have anything to say about it!” You grumbled, generally puzzled. “if he wasn’t so hell-bent on chasing me, i would be more willing to talk. i don’t know why he doesn’t think about it like that?”

Cross suddenly wheezed, clutching his non-existence stomach as he slapped the tree he was using for support.

Both you and Dust gave him deadpan looks—what was so funny.

He points behind you and you pale.

Slowly, you turn to look over your shoulder to see the man of the hour stood feet behind you, fuzzy eyelight locked onto your form. You swallow nervously. Oh shit.

Cross slipped and hit the ground laughing.

“ **azura**.” Nightmare greeted coolly.

You shortcut out of there…

But not before a: “not today fucker!”

…You were so going to get it when he eventually did get you.

You heard an enraged shout and…Cross’s laughter.

.

.

.

You clutched the pillow to your ribcage, staring dead ahead at the lake. So close, he had been _so close_.

Dream sighed from his spot beside you, you made a mournful sound and he pet your skull.

“one day, az, one day.”

You groan. “at some point, i’m just gonna give in, dream!”

Dream’s grip shifted slightly in unrest and he exhaled. “sorry i can’t be more of help.”

You knew he meant it—Dream loved you as much as he loved his brother. You’d known each other a long, _long_ time. Dream always wanted the best for someone and knowing he could only help by offering you sanctuary often frustrated him.

You gave him a grateful smile and scratched your tattooed cheek thoughtfully. You wondered what exactly would happen when Nightmare finally caught up with you. What was his plan? You knew he didn’t want to kill you, his obsession wasn’t exactly the murderous type—he wanted you; wanted to keep you beside him.

You sighed and sat up.

You didn’t even know what sort of attraction it was he felt for you, was it his desire to keep you at his side because he loved you? Because he _thought_ he loved you?

You groaned and buried your face into the pillow.

Dream wisely said nothing.

.

.

.

Parting ways with Error after another chocolate sesh, you hummed softly as you allowed yourself to float thoughtfully in the void as you picked a location.

Stomach full and content from all the chocolate, you stretched and pondered on going to see Ink for another race—you two always enjoyed racing between different AUs. It was an activity you both enjoyed to burn off extra energy build up.

However before you could locate the alternate Sans, there was a flash of magic and—you flailed about in horror and before you could open a portal, a tentacle wrapped around you.

Oh shit.

It was followed by a rumble and your face paled, non-existent gut dropping to your feet.

“ **i was wondering when exactly you’d leave**.” Nightmare purred and tugged you into his arms, which he wrapped around your waist, holding your arms hostage against your sides.

You wiggled and tried to break free but ultimately Nightmare was the one with superior physical strength in this situation.

Your sockets squinted in confusion as a new scent flooded your _sans_ es (heh), there was something else with the usual negativity that Nightmare always emitted—it felt almost sickeningly sweet and churned the magic in your chest, spreading. Your skull spun at the overwhelming scent.

Annoyed, you shook off the haze in favour of growling. “cheap tactic.”

A husky chuckle. “ **it worked did it not?”**

Your scowl deepens at the sound. “do you not understand the word no?”

“ **come now, azura**. **we both know the truth**.”

You bucked in his grip, desperate to get him to release you. But he just tightened, hissing into your neck, teeth bared to bite and you stilled. “ **stop struggling. it would be a shame if i were to lose control**.”

His tar-covered tentacles loosely snaked around you both, brushing and trailing sensually against you every chance they had. Then it hit you, sockets widening in shock—how hadn’t you realised sooner?

Nightmare was in heat!

The shift in magic, the dizzying aroma, the less hostile attempt to catch you—for one wouldn’t want to cause harm your chosen partner!

You swallowed, desperate to ignore the tingling response your body and magic were having to Nightmare.

But a gasp was ripped from your throat as the taller Sans began grinding into your pelvis, feeling the obvious bulge in his shorts. Your noise made him chuckle, grinding becoming harder as he panted into your neck, fingers flexing around you. You clenched your jaw, muffling a moan as you kicked helplessly in an attempt to free yourself—at this rate you were going to succumber to the aroma and then you’d be really screwed.

 _Stars_ , you rasped and arched your spine, it was intoxicating. You barely stop yourself from drooling.

You whimper when tentacles wrapped around your knees and ankles, spreading your legs wide as Nightmare lent back into the Void-space, sitting you in his lap. He thrust his hips harshly against yours.

“ **that’s it**.” he cooed darkly, one hand wandering to grasp at your pelvis and you fought against the pressure in your magic to form. “ **just give in**.”

Amused by your resistance, a lazy grin formed on his face but his words were commanding. “ ** _form something_**.”

Your sockets teared up as you struggled to fight against the command from the owner of the intoxicating aroma. Another harsh grind and unable to take anymore your eyelight rolled, spine arched, and your magic formed decent sized breasts and a dripping entrance.

Nightmare’s pleased growl had you shaking as he thrust his hips, grinding his bulge roughly into you formed magic and drawing a mewl from you. He made quick work of discarding you of your clothes, shoving them into his INV, something that the remaining coherent part of you was pleased about.

Knowing it was inevitable, you allowed yourself to succumber to the aroma and pleasure.

However, you yowl when a tentacle eagerly speared up into you, the stretch sudden and fullness making your sockets tear up, too much and too fast, pressing in as far as magically possibly. A loud cry escapes, body locking up, legs shaking and you hardly realise that you’d just cum simply from Nightmare penetrating you with his tentacle.

Nightmare groaned loudly as you squeeze him tightly, sending shocks of pleasure down his spine and into his pelvis. He face buried in your neck, a deep, pleased purr rumbled through his chest as he listened to you needy pants and mewls as you road out your orgasm.

Then, one moment they were in the Void, the next falling onto Nightmare’s bed and he was on top of you, pulling his shorts down enough to free his weeping length, tumescent and thick knot already swelling at its base.

With one thrust, he sheathed himself fully into you. You cry out, walls quivering and clenching down on the painfully pleasurable intrusion.

He groaned happily at the feeling of your soft walls around his girth—after all this time knowing you and picturing just what you’d feel like, it couldn’t compare to the actual thing.

Nightmare wasted no time digging into his prize, pulling out and slamming back in, feeling your magic squeeze and clench as if attempting to keep him inside. A sick grin spread across his face at the thought.

Two tentacles circled your knees, holding your hips up at just the right angle that had you throwing your skull back, eyelights vanishing as tears formed. You bucked your hips, mewling and clawing at his shoulders for more, more, _more_.

He eagerly gave, pulling out—you sobbed at the abrupt stop but you were turned over before you could protest and face buried into pillows as Nightmare mounted, thrusting back in. You kneaded at the pillows as each thrust rocked you and the bed.

Nightmare curled over you, phalanges sliding between yours to grip your hands tightly.

His growl vibrated your very being, leaving you shaking and shaking and _shaking_.

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes._

Nightmare’s chuckled against your neck.

(You couldn’t gather enough coherency to realise you’d been chanting aloud.)

A sudden sharp pain in your neck momentarily pulled you from your haze, your sockets widening at the feeling of razor-sharp teeth digging deep into your neck, Nightmare's cold magic seeping into yours as he claimed you.

Nightmare’s knot caught once, twice—he snarled, thrusting turning shallow but brutal as he forced his knot in. He hilted himself completely into you, knot swelling and tying you together where he came, filling you with tar-like magic.

You mewled as his magic had nowhere to go, your own protesting as you were filled and filled and filled to the brim. So much so that even with his knot, his cum was forced out.

Your arms gave out, laying limply and contently purring as you nuzzled into the pillows below you in an attempt to nest.

Vision hazy, exhausted beyond belief and so thoroughly sated, your sockets dropped. Cocooned in Nightmare’s warmth, you succumbed to the call of sleep, knowing you were perfectly safe beside your mate.


End file.
